Patch 1.2.2
Główne zmiany * Poprawki błędów. Paladin :Seal of the Crusader: Fixed a bug where damage per swing was increasing instead of decreasing when Seal of the Crusader was active.This resulted in a dramatic increase in damage per second (DPS) that was unintended. The tooltip for the spell displays the intent of the spell: :"Fills the Paladin with the spirit of a crusader, granting additional attack power. The Paladin also attacks faster, but deals less damage with each attack." :The overall increase in DPS from Seal of the Crusader should only result from the increase in attack power and not from the increase in attack speed. We understand this is a significant decrease in the power of this spell, but was a necessary bug fix to ensure both overall game balance and the viability of different Paladin Seals. Localization * Various text strings and audio have been corrected for the French and German versions of the game. Macs * Fixed a bug that incorrectly enabled the vertex animation shader option on some GPU's that do not support it. This bug was causing player character models in-game and in the character selection screen to appear invisible or distorted. The fix should benefit users with NVIDIA GeForce 2MX or 4MX GPU's and ATI Radeon 7000/7500 GPU's. It should no longer be necessary to manually turn off the vertex animation feature on these systems * it should now be off and disabled automatically. Bug Fixes * Group loot has been fixed to work as originally intended. It will now work exactly like round robin does, with the exception that when an item of threshold level or above drops, it will use the auto-rolling system. (Prior to this fix, when in group loot mode, the round robin system was only being used for items (all players could loot coins), which was rather confusing). * Fixed a group loot permission bug that was telling players they did not have permission to loot. * Fixed a bug that was causing the game to freeze when scrolling through auctions in the Auction House. * Murlocs play the drown animation when they die underwater now. * Onyxia correctly hovers instead of standing in midair. * You can target vocal emotes again. * Pets and summoned creatures attacking enemies will now tap the enemies for their owners. * Fixed a bug with Troll Shamans and the Berserk ability. Troll Shamans can only go Berserk when they are in the wounded state. * Rogues now correctly gain Lockpicking skill from items picked in the trade window. * Quests that require you to follow/escort an NPC will only complete when you arrive at the designated area. * Horde and Alliance members cannot duel with each other regardless of realm type. * Herbs and mineral nodes will remain active if they are not fully emptied. * Fixed a bug that was giving higher damage-per-second (DPS) to Steelarrow Crossbow and Blackcrow than was intended. * Sell prices on Hypnotic Blade, Illusionary Rod, Mantle of Doan, and Robe of Doan have been lowered. * Players who have completed the quest to summon Kirtonos may now obtain the Blood of Innocents from Doctor Theolen Krastinov. * The tooltip for the Warrior's Intercept ability has been updated to reflect the proper rage cost. Using Intercept now requires 10 rage, not 15 rage. The tooltip now accurately reflects that. Addenda * These changes were made after the publication of the patch notes and thus could not be added to the in-game patch notes. ** Hunter and Warlock pets will now correctly "tap" the targets they attack, thus giving the pet owner kill credit for a target even if another player later attacks the same target. ** The tooltip for the Warrior's Intercept ability has been updated to reflect the proper rage cost. Using Intercept costs 10 rage, not 15 rage. The tooltip now accurately reflects that. en:Patch 1.2.2 it:Patch 1.2.2 Kategoria:Łatki